My TYTM
by miya miyoko
Summary: Seminggu kemudian, di saat aku sedang menikmati suasana patah hati, aku mendengar berita kalau Sasuke dan keluarganya telah pindah ke luar kota. Hatiku makin hancur. Sumpah deh, kalau beneran ketemu aku akan menggilasnya bolak-balik dengan mobil, menggilingnya sampai menjadi dendeng Uchiha.


**Disclaimer ; Masashi Kishimoto.**

Aku mencintai Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang menghancurkan hidupku secara permanen. Dia bajingan yang sangat tampan.

Aku bertemu dengannya ketika kami masih bocah, duduk di bangku kelas satu sekolah dasar. Saat pertama kali melihatnya aku langsung beranggapan kalau dia adalah anak paling ganteng di seantero sekolah. Dan itu memang benar. Aku langsung tergila-gila padanya. Sejak saat itu, seperti bocah idiot yang tak punya otak, aku terus membututi si bocah Uchiha kemanapun dia pergi, dan bersama para gadis kecil lain aku histeris meneriakan namanya ketika dia lewat, dan melamun sambil melemparkan tatapan memuja padanya saat dia berada di luar jangkauanku. _Sialan, mengingatnya aku jadi malu sendiri, ternyata waktu kecil aku benar-benar tolol dan memalukan_.

Saat masuk SMP, aku masih tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Lagi-lagi kami satu sekolah dan satu kelas. Makin hari Sasuke makin tampan, wajah kekanakannya yang imut perlahan bertransformasi menjadi wajah remaja yang cool dan cerdas. Aku makin suka padanya. Aku terus mengejar dan berusaha menarik perhatiannya, walau aku tahu dia tidak akan tertarik. Dia benar-benar tidak respek padaku. _Dasar bajingan congkak!_

Dan masa-masa SMU asalah masa paling menyakitkan buatku, selain karena hormon 'keinginan untuk memiliki' Uchiha Sasuke yang makin menggila, Uchiha tengil itu masih tak mau melirikku! Sialnya lagi, Uchiha Sasuke tumbuh menjadi cowok keren, sempurna, popular, dan bertangan ramah (rajin menjamah). Tiap hari kerjaannya cuma gonta-ganti pacar dan melakukan one night stand dengan cewek-cewek cantik nan bohay. Hampir semua cewek cantik di sekolah pernah tidur dengan Uchiha Sasuke, kecuali…aku. Hal itu membuatku minder, rendah diri, dan berpikir ; Ternyata aku nggak secantik yang kukira. Ah, poor me.

Sejak merasa diri sebagai cewek jelek yang tidak menarik, aku mulai menjauh dari Sasuke. Aku tidak lagi membututinya, meneriakan namanya, dan meliriknya. Mentalku down karena mengetahui wajah yang kubanggakan tidak cantik bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Huu…huuu…huuu.

Suatu hari, setelah aku memutuskan berhenti mengejar Sasuke, sebuah keajaiban datang.

Sore itu, ketika aku mendapatkan tugas dari Mrs. Yuuhi untuk membereskan alat-alat praktikum di laboratorium fisika, Sasuke tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku. Dan dengan ramah dia mengajakku mengobrol. Dia menceritakan tentang kekonyolan kakaknya dan liburan akhir pekannya yang menyenangkan. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarkan ceritanya, sambil menikmati wajahnya yang tampan, mengamati rahang sempurnanya yang bergerak saat dia bercerita.

Kami mengobrol selama beberapa menit. Dan ajaibnya setelah mengobrol, aku tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah berhasil melucuti celana dalamku, membaringkanku di atas meja, dan membuatku berhubungan seks dengannya. _Sialan! Waktu itu aku masih perawan, boy. Dan jangan memintaku menceritakannya secara detail, aku malu sekali mengingatnya_.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi menghubungiku dan muncul di depanku. Aku sangat kecewa. Well, aku sadar hubungan kami kemarin hanya sebatas seks tanpa ikatan, tapi dia benar-benar keterlaluan, memperlakukanku seperti pelacur yang bisa dipakai seenaknya. Dalam hati aku bersumpah, kalau aku melihat Uchiha tengil itu lagi, aku akan menggilasnya bolak-balik menggunakan truk tronton milik ayahku, biar tahu rasa dia!

Seminggu kemudian, di saat aku sedang menikmati suasana patah hati, aku mendengar berita kalau Sasuke dan keluarganya telah pindah ke luar kota. Hatiku makin hancur. Sumpah deh, kalau beneran ketemu aku akan menggilasnya bolak-balik dengan mobil, menggilingnya sampai menjadi dendeng Uchiha.

Tiga bulan kemudian, ketika aku hampir berhasil melupakan bayangan Uchiha Sasuke, aku tertimpa KESIALAN. AKU HAMIL! Dan itu anaknya Sasuke. Mati aku, mati aku, mati, mati mati! Ayahku mengamuk dan mengusirku dari rumah, ibuku menangis selama tujuh hari tujuh malam dan tidak mau mengakuiku lagi sebagai anak, dan kakak-kakakku bersumpah tidak akan memberiku makanan dan uang sepeserpun sebelum aku berhasil menyeret ayah bayiku ke hadapan mereka. Ya ampun, teganya.

Sepuluh tahun kemudian. Setelah hidup luntang-lantung di jalanan dengan perut membuncit selama empat bulan lebih, kehidupanku mulai membaik. Dari hasil kerja serabutan di sana-sini, aku berhasil mengumpulkan uang yang cukup untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen kumuh, yang akan menjadi tempatku dan anakku kelak untuk menumpang hidup.

Aku melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan, berkulit putih pucat, dengan rambut hitam legam yang indah. Dia memiliki bola mata hijau berkilau yang sama sepertiku. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan aku memberinya nama Haruno Luke. Dia adalah bocah paling tampan yang pernah kutemui. Sekarang Luke duduk di bangku kelas satu sekolah dasar, dia anak yang paling cerdas, cool, dan keren di sekolahnya, mau tak mau aku harus mengakui kalau dia memiliki fisik dan sifat yang banyak diturunkan dari Sasuke. Brengsek, aku tidak mau mengingat dia lagi.

Ah, lupakan soal Sasuke bajingan Uchiha itu. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah memikirkan bagaimana cara agar aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan . aku dan Luke terancam jadi gembel. Kemarin aku di PHK, firma hukum tempatku bekerja sebagai office girl mengalami kebangkrutan dan memecat semua pegawainya tanpa pesangon, termasuk aku. Sekarang aku harus memutar otak agar bisa memberi makan dan uang jajan Luke tiap hari, dan juga agar kami tidak ditendang keluar dari apartemen. Uang yang ada di kantongku Cuma tersisa 18 dollar, dan 21 sen. Menyedihkan. Bahkan perempuan gembel yang ada di stasiun kereta api jauh lebih kaya dariku.

Jalan satu-satunya adalah sambil mencari pekerjaan, aku akan menitipkan Luke di rumah salah satu kakakku yang lumayan baik hati agar Luke bisa tetap makan dan dapat uang jajan tiap hari.

"Sori Saso, aku tidak punya pilihan," ucapku sambil memasang tampang memelas andalanku di depan Sasori, kakakku yang tidak semampai yang rela melanggar sumpahnya demi sang adik dan keponakannya yang manis.

"Baiklah," Sasori melirik Luke yang sedang bermain dengan Sara istrinya, "tapi jangan sampai ayah tahu," gumamnya.

"Tentu saja," jawabku sumringah sambil mengikuti lirikan Sasori, sepertinya Sara benar-benar menyukai Luke.

Aku kasihan pada kakak dan kakak iparku itu, sudah sepuluh tahun menikah tapi mereka masih belum dikaruniai seorang anakpun. Sara mandul. Padahal mereka sangat menginginkan anak. Sara pernah mengusulkan pada Sasori supaya dia menikah lagi dengan perempuan lain agar bisa memiliki anak. Tapi Sasori menolak, dia mencintai Sara dan tidak mau menduakannya. Soo suit benar kakakku.

"Terus apa yang mau kamu lakukan setelah ini," Sasori menoleh ke arahku.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin baca tumpukan Koran buat nyari lowongan pekerjaan."

"Mungkin Deidara bisa bantuin kamu, kemarin kami ketemu dan dia bilang dia butuh orang untuk bagian pengarsipan di kantornya."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya. Mendingan kamu ke kantornya aja buat nanyain lowongan itu sudah diisi atau belum. Bayarannya kecil sih. Tapi lumayan buat makan tiap hari," jelas Sasori.

Aku merasakan wajahku langsung berbunga karena senang. "Terimakasih Tuhan."

Pukul 15.46 sore, aku meninggalkan Luke di rumah Sasori. Dengan Nova bututku aku melaju menuju kantor Deidara, sepupuku. Dia bekerja di bidang pengucuran uang untuk menjamin seorang terdakwa agar bebas bersyarat atau apalah, aku sulit menjelaskannya, bahasa yang lebih mudahnya Deidara itu adalah bos dari para pemburu buron yang ada di Konoha. Dia memerintah para lelaki bersenjata untuk menciduk para TYTM (Terdakwa yang tidak menghadiri sidang) seperti di tivi-tivi itu. Sasori memberikan alamat kantornya padaku.

Aku berhenti di depan kantor Deidara. Kantornya tidak besar, hanya seperti ruko kecil kumuh berlantai dua.

"Cari siapa?"

Aku langsung bengong melihat seorang cewek seksi berambut pirang panjang, dengan ponytail yang duduk di meja resepsionis. Dia memiliki mata biru cerah dan bibir yang merah merona.

"Maaf Bu, cari siapa?" Tanya cewek itu lagi.

Aku masih bengong. Style dan muka cewek ini benar-benar mirip Deidara. Buseeeeeet jangan bilang kalau dia Deidara yang udah ganti kelamin? Ya ampun bikin ngiri, dia lebih hot dan lebih seksi dariku.

"Halooooo," Deidara cewek melambaikan tangannya di depanku, dia sudah bangun dari meja resepsionis dan beranjak menghampiriku.

"Ha-haruno Deidara?"

Cewek pirang itu langsung tersenyum geli dan mengangguk maklum.

"Saya Yamanaka Ino, Mr. Haruno ada di ruangannya, Miss."

Hah, dia bukan Deidara?

"Mari saya antar. Kalau boleh tahu anda siapa?" Tanya Ino padaku yang masih shock.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, sepupunya," jawabku canggung.

"Oh."

Dengan ramah Ino mengantarku menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Tidak ada liftnya? Payah. Jangan-jangan Ino ini resepsionis merangkap asistennya Deidara? Aku tidak melihat pegawai lain di kantor ini selain dia.

Kami tiba di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu cokelat. Ruang kerja Deidara. Ino masuk lebih dulu.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, Mr. Haruno." Aku mendengar Ino berkata demikian.

"Klien?" suara ngebass cempreng Deidara ikut terdengar.

"Bukan. Dia sepupu anda," jelas Ino sambil memberiku isyarat untuk masuk.

"Wow, Sakura?" Deidara terlihat terkejut dan kupikir sedikit senang.

"Hai Dei-dei," sapaku canggung, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu sepupuku yang satu ini. Terakhir kali kami bertemu adalah ketika aku belum ditendang keluar dari rumahku sendiri oleh ayah dan ibu.

"Apa kabar?"

Cukup sial. "Tidak terlalu baik," jawabku masam.

''Duduklah,'' tawar Deidara mempersilakanku duduk, ''Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakuin buat kamu? Dari tampangmu kayaknya kamu sedang mengalami kesulitan,'' tebak Deidara sambil niup poni ekor kudanya.

''Begini Dei, aku lagi butuh pekerjaan. Dan Sasori bilang kamu lagi butuh orang dibagian pengarsipan. Apa lowongannya masih ada? Aku butuh banget kerjaan itu, dei.''

Wajah Deidara berubah mendengar pertanyaanku.

''Sori Sakura kau terlambat 5 jam.'' _Sial_. ''Lowongan itu udah keisi sama cewek setengah bule yang pendek dan tampangnya jutek. Siapa namanya, Ino? ''

Deidara menoleh pada ino yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, meminta jawaban.

'' Shion.'' Ino cemberut melirik Deidara, kayaknya dia nggak suka sama cewek yang namanya Shion.

''Hah.'' Aku mengerang. Bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini. Mencari pekerjaan di kota besar seperti Konoha bukan hal yang mudah, butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk mendapatkannya.

Ino menatapku dengan teliti. ''kayaknya kamu butuh banget kerjaan ya?'' tanyanya perhatian.

''Ya,'' desahku.

''Dei, gimana kalau dia kamu jadiin pengganti sementaranya Ibiki Morino? '' Deidara melotot mendengar usul Ino. ''Ibiki kan sedang dioperasi, jadi nggak masalah kalau kita nyerahin berkas TYTM-nya ke sepupumu?''

TYTM? Apaan tuh? Aku menatap mereka bingung. Deidara terlihat marah.

''Nggak. Kerjaan itu terlalu berbahaya buat Sakura,'' tolak deidara.

Kerjaan apa?

''Kelihahatannya sepupumu lagi butuh banget kerjaan itu, dei.''

Iya, aku memang butuh pekerjaan. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya, meskipun pekerjaan itu adalah pekerjaan paling berbahaya di dunia. Aku tidak ingin menjadi gembel untuk kedua kalinya, dan aku tidak mau anakku, Luke, kelaparan. Tapi… pekerjaan seperti apa yang mereka perdebatkan?

''Nggak. Pemburu buron yang kupekerjakan harus professional dan ngerti hukum.''

Ooo… Pemburu buron toh? Aku bisa melakukannya.

''Dei,'' gumamku, memotong perdebatan mereka. '' aku mau jadi pemburu buron.''

''Apaaa?'' Deidara melotot padaku.

''Aku lagi butuh uang. Aku dipecat dari kerjaan, dua minggu lagi aku dan anakku bakal jadi gembel kalau nggak segera bayar uang sewa apartemen, aku bingung gimana caranya ngasih makan dia tiap hari kalau aku nggak dapat kerjaan,'' ratapku sambil memasang tampang memelas berlebihan untuk meluluhkan hati Deidara.

Akhirnya Sepupuku yang baik hati itu luluh, dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan dalam ratapan ceritaku, akhirnya dia—dengan berat hati—menyerahkan pekerjaan itu padaku.

Sekarang aku mengikuti Ino ke mejanya untuk mengambil berkas daftar buronan yang akan kuburu.

''Aku usulkan satu buruan kelas kakap untukmu, harganya sepuluh ribu dolar,'' gumamnya riang.

Wajahku langsung berseri. sepuluh ribu dolar? Wow. Dengan uang itu aku bisa menyewa apartemen yang layak, dan memberi Luke makanan sehat tiap hari.

''Ini,''Ino menyerahkan setumpuk kertas padaku, '' itu berkas yang sedang ditangani Ibiki, daftar TYTM, harga, dan kasus- kasus yang sedang membelit mereka.''

Aku membaca berkas yang diberi Ino. Tapi baru halaman pertama mata hijauku langsung melotot.

Holly cow, aku kenal buron yang satu ini.

Mata hitam, rambut ayam, aura suram, dan muka … ganteng. Tidak salah lagi, dia … UCHIHA SASUKE.

**To be continued**


End file.
